Our Story part six
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: This one is just telling you what's going on, so that part seven will make more sense.


Our Story part six

__Our Story part six

Hey, here with Our Story part six. 

Read the first parts in the series first for sure because this one is more of an update one what's going on, so there aren't too many serious storylines, so if you haven't read the other parts, then this fan fic will be the worst you have read most likely, UNLESS you read the other parts. 

I don't understand how to set up that chaptering stuff, once I get a good look at it I will figure it out, and use it for sure. To read the first parts go to this page, they are all there.

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm][1]

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer-These characters do not belong to me, except for the ones I make up.

So, Ben got to go home from the hospital. Ross had moved all of his belongings from Carol's over to his house. Ben didn't talk much anymore. He was still trying to cope with the fact that his Mom and Susan were gone.

Once Ben came back home, everybody was much more relaxed, and things went back to normal. 

Chandler and I were beginning to keep an eye on houses for sale. It would probably be a year or so until we moved from apartment 20, and we knew we were going to need the space. 

JC was talking now, he said every word you wanted him to say. Of course, he couldn't say sentences. His first word was "Da Da" Chandler was thrilled about that, and always managed to rub it in. Nothing he said was crystal clear though, it was funny when he said 'Madison' it sounded more like 'Manikan.'

He was starting to look just a little bit more like me, he had gotten dark brown hair the same color as mine, but that was it. It was so funny, when Halloween came around we dressed him up as a pumpkin, and Madison as a bumble bee. Rachel dressed Megan as, Whinnie The Pooh. Ben wasn't to thrilled with Halloween that year, so Ross decided to just buy him a ton of candy and watch scary movies. Chandler dressed up as a woman, he claimed he was truly turning into his father. I dressed up as a witch, and Rachel was Madonna. An appropriately dressed Madonna, that is. 

We took the kids trick-or-treating, of course the girls couldn't since they were only five months old. But JC was beginning to get the hang of it. We went to Ross's place, by this time he knew what to do, Ross opened the door and JC shouted "TWICK O TWEAT!" he couldn't say his "R's" very well. 

We hadn't spoken to Joey for nearly a month, he didn't call much. He was a celebrity now, not quite Tom Hanks, more like Ben Affleck. Girls loved him, and of course, he loved the girls. It made us all a little upset, he basically blew us off now days. He was in LA, he had moved four times since the release of "Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest" and decided LA fit him best. 

It had been two months since the crash. Ben barely ever said a word. He seemed to hate the world. He barely spoke to Ross even.

_"Mornin', buddy,"_ Ross said one morning. Ben just nodded. He was in a wheel chair for the time.

_"Want some breakfast?"_ Ross said in hopes of a reply. Ben just shrugged his shoulders.

Ross placed a plate full of great breakfast foods. It had pancakes, toast, eggs, and orange slices.

After a few minutes of Ben just staring at the food, Ross finally spoke up.

_"Come on bud, eat. Listen, I know it must be very hard for you right now, but you can't stop eating. Please eat Ben."_ Ross said soothingly. 

Ben then swiped off all the food off the table, and it fell on the floor. The plate shattered on the floor, and Ben began to cry.

_"How do you know it's hard for me? You never lost your mom!"_ Ben said. He then calmed down and wheeled himself into his room.

About ten minutes later Ross entered Ben's room.

_"Ben, I'm sorry. I know, that I wouldn't know what it's like. But I do understand, It is still hard for me too, I loved your mom very much before we were divorced, and I still love her as a friend. Losing her is hard on all of us, much harder on you. But if we work together it will be okay!" _

Ben wiped away some of his tears. _"But Dad, I miss her so much! Susan too! They were both my moms, I have lost both my moms. I miss them so much."_

Ross just nodded, and gave Ben a hug.

_"Hey, wanna go see a movie? I'll buy you even MORE candy!"_ Ross said, with a small laugh, in hopes to cheer Ben up.

For the first time in weeks Ben smiled. _"Yeah, I would like that dad."_

Everything just started getting better after that. Ben started to be himself again, especially after he was out of the wheel chair. He had to have rehabilitation sessions, but despite that, he was much happier then he had been.

Phoebe was off in her own world, like usual. She was spending a ton of time with the triplets, but unfortunately Frank and Alice were divorced after six years of marraige. So, Phoebe let Frank move in with her, and she helped out when the triplets came over. Frank and Alice had split custody, and Frank was going to grant custody of the triplets with Phoebe also. 

So, we started seeing her less and less, to the point where it was about once every couple weeks we saw her. Our little gang was growing apart, I guess it had to happen sometime. We were all in our thirties, and four of us now had kids, Phoebe practically had kids, and Joey was off in California making movies. It really began when Chandler and I got married. Rachel, Chandler, and I were all very close. I guess we stuck together more because Rachel and I had babies at the same time, and we had been friends since high school. 

Ross was more of my brother then a friend now. He was so busy with Ben, we just visited once in a while. It was really kind of sad. Chandler and I still lived in our apartment, Rachel across the hall. Weird to think, Joey and Chandler had once been room mates in that very same apartment. Then Ross, Joey, and Chandler. Then Joey and Janine. Then Joey and Phoebe, then Rachel. Now it was Rachel and Megans. Wow, I thought to myself. It's strange how much can change throughout the years.

Now look at us. Chandler and I were married. When for years we were just friends. We had two children. Ross had been divorced three times, he had one child. Rachel, one child, single parent. Phoebe had, had triplets, that she didn't even get to keep. Now she was getting custody. Joey, was an actual movie star. 

We had once been just twenty-somethings, drinking coffee in Central Perk. 

_______________________________________________________

Okay, Okay, I know it wasn't that good. I just needed to write a short fan fic, to kind of get the story set in the direction I want it to go. I garauntee you, they will be good. Probably sad, but good for sure.

I also just wanted to kind of update you on what was going on with everybody, that is another reason I wrote it like this, don't get discouraged to read on! Thanks.

To read the first parts go to this page, they are all there.

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm][1]

_____________________________________________________

To the girl who reviewed my story, and told me about losing her mother:

I am really sorry, I am glad you enjoyed the fan fic. I wish you the best.

______________________________________________________

Please visit my site:

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
